


After The Comic Con

by XFiles4ever1013



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gillovny, Gillovny David Duchovny Gillian Anderson, Rating: NC17, Smut, The X-Files - Freeform, david duchovny - Freeform, gillian anderson - Freeform, gillovny-Fandom - Freeform, nycc2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFiles4ever1013/pseuds/XFiles4ever1013
Summary: Gillian notices that David is upset with her. So she meets him at his apartment After The Comic Con to work things out which leads to sex.





	After The Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Smut. #NC-17. Romance. #Gillovny

They were taking the elevator back down to the basement of the Javits Center where they would be escorted out to their cars by the staff. David was chatting with Mitch, avoiding her, Gillian noticed. She could almost feel the needles stabbing her in her heart. If it weren't for this year and their breakup, which had been her idea, he would be touching her and staring into her eyes, blocking out all that was around them. She missed that. Gillian missed knowing that David was hers and hers alone. They had been cordial, especially working side by side everyday again for Season 11 of the X-Files, but David's irritation and hurt towards her was just under the surface. He was angry with her. It was more than that actually. He was PISSED, and the only thing Gillian could think of was that she needed to be alone with him. Maybe she could work things out with him. Maybe they could move past this somehow.

David, Mitch, and Chris Carter filed out of the elevator as her tall male assistant held her purse and water while David's female assistant walked behind him. Gillian was slowly making her way with them, as they all walked ahead of her. Her eyes were directly on him. Sensing her absence, David stopped in his tracks and turned to look back at her. David could see Gillian's head cast down slightly. He could tell that Gillian was upset despite having had a success Comic Con with fans who were elated about the new Trailer and Season. On the outside, she just looked like her mind was on something but he could tell that she was upset. He thought that out of anyone on earth, he knew her moods better than she did. 

Mitch and Chris and the assistants continued to walk ahead as he slowed down. "What's wrong?"

Gillian looked up, surprised. "How'd you know?"

He glanced around him, noticing the stares from the Javits Center's workers who were fork lifting boxes of countless supplies for upcoming events. He turned to her and whispered, "I know you."

She lifted her eyes and he could tell that she had a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "We need to talk, don't we?", he asked.

She sighed and shook her head. "I know it's silly. I know I'm the one that initiated this break up," she whispered. "But, this isn't easy..."

He stared down at her, the feeling of anger he'd had for months seemed to brew and then dissipate momentarily as he stared at her. She was beautiful and his heart ached just looking at her. They were both hurting. "Take your car, meet me at my apartment. You still have the key, right?"

"Yeah," she said, breathlessly, her eyes searching his.

David nodded. "We'll talk..."

"Okay," she said, perking up.

They walked side by side, catching up with the group that awaited them at the doorway, leading to the back entrance of the Javits Center. Chris Carter turned back to look at them all. "We're all off for the week. See you bright and early on Monday morning."

They all nodded their acknowledgment.

"I'm going to Texas," Mitch smiled. "But, I've got a meetup with my fans tonight."

David chuckled. "The devoted Pileggi's, right?"

"The Pledgies," Mitch said, proudly. "Ah, you're just jealous," he joked.

"I have my own fans," David grinned. "The Duchovniac's."

"That's right," Gillian said. "I don't have any fans like that."

"OH COME ON," Mitch and David said, shaking their heads. "You have the ENTIRE fandom."

Gillian smirked.

"Yeah, they aren't my fans," Chris added. "They are yours."

Gillian grew quiet, introspective, watching as the men around her shook hands, heading in their various directions. David was chatting with his assistant. He turned to her. "I'll talk to you later," he said, to Gillian. "I'm flying back to Vancouver in a few days. Got to get ready for my concert. Enjoy your week off."

"You too," she smiled.

Gillian watched as he began to walk with his assistant heading down the busy New York street, she assumed to his car. Her assistant waved to her, trying to gain her attention as her driver pulled up and parked directly in front of her. Gillian climbed inside and addressed the driver. "I'm not going to the hotel. I'm going somewhere else."

David's apartment building had two entrances. One on the street where she could be seen and had been seen leaving at least once before. And then there was the underground entrance which is the one she preferred. She opened the apartment door and found it tidy but a slight musty smell. She could tell that David nor his kids had been there for some time. The maid had been there but the air was stiff as if the only time the air conditioner had been turned on was when she had been there to clean. Gillian easily located the thermostat and turned the air on blast and then she headed straight for the open bar. She knew her way around his apartment like the back of her hand, just as he knew her home. She'd spent man- a-day and even a weeks at a time in his apartment in New York or his home in Malibu, and even some of his vacation homes no knew about. They would sometimes meet up whenever they could for sexual release at first and then for their doomed attempt at a relationship which had ended not long before.

Gillian was hounded by the press constantly about her relationship status and so she'd thought it was a good idea to start being seen in public with someone. David hadn't been willing to come out about their relationship, which aggraviated her. She had come so close many times in admitting it to the press but she hadn't. She had hinted and smiled and gushed but she hadn't and it pained her. And so she had taken upon herself to sign a publicity agreement with a man she hardly knew but who would bring her to events as his date. She could publicly state she had a boyfriend and it would stop people from asking about her and David. It worked at first. The Press stopped trying to catch them in the act and she was free to be with David whenever she wanted. But he had become irritated, angry that she was being seen with another man yet not willing to openly admit they were in fact one. That had lead to an all out fight in the hotel room after their last Comic Con where she had worn the 'I'm with Schmoopie' shirt. They had stunned a few of the cleaning staff who watched them scream at each other at the top of their lungs in the hallway before retreating back into her hotel room where they continued their fight until she had called it off, frustrated at his unwillingness to make their relationship official. Gillian had hid it away for years but she was getting tired. 

More celebrities were working side by side and in relationships, it wasn't like it had been when they had first met when it would've been scandalous to admit it. But, that had been 25 years ago and times had changed. David's own ex-wife, Tea, was in a relationship with her co-star and for Gillian, she could not understand his unwillingness to admit that they were together. And so after the breakup, she had unfollowed him on Twitter and kept far away from him.

She poured herself a drink. She had to admit to herself that though she no longer drank alcohol, she needed a drink at that moment to calm her nerves. Would they fight? What was she doing there? On the way to his apartment, she had checked her social media and photos of the X-files panel just a few hours before. There she was in a series of photos checking out David's ass. She had been licking her lips as she stared at his nice firm rump. It had been a long time since Gillian had ran her hands over his firm ass.

Gillian's thoughts were interrupted when the door creaked open and David walked in. His sweater was tied around his waist. He glanced at her but said nothing as he locked the door and made his way past her to his bathroom. Gillian could hear the shower shift on and she knew David was taking a shower. She hesitated. There was a time she would've followed him in there and stripped out of her clothes and joined him. But, they were now 'friends' and 'co-stars' and nothing more and that pained her more than she could express. Gillian flopped down on his brown leather sofa, waiting patiently for him to return. David walked out with a towel wrapped around his head. He was bare except for his boxer shorts. There was no need for modesty. They had known each others bodies for most of their adult lives.

David watched as Gillian eyed every drop of water that clung to his tight muscular skin. Inwardly, he was pleased but outwardly, he showed no emotion. He sat down on the coffee table directly in front of her. "I never expected to see you sitting here again."

"Ah, I guess the last one to sit here was that young girlfriend of yours?", she said, stingingly.

David shook his head. "Monique and I didn't work out."

Gillian's eyes lit up and she tilted her head. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"No, you're not!", he said harshly.

Gillian gaped at him. "David..."

"Have you broken up with him? Peter?", he said bitterly.

"You know the arrangement I have..."

"Didn't look like an 'arrangement' to me," he said, standing over her. "You know what I mean. ITALY."

"I didn't expect him to do that," she said, her jaw taut as she stared up into his eyes.

He was towering over her on purpose to intimidate her but Gillian wasn't going to back down.

David continued, his voice dripping with resentment. "Are you trying to tell me you haven't slept with him? You were staying in the same hotel room and I have to assume, the same bed with him."

She licked her lips. "I've tried...but..."

"But what?", he said, angrily. "But, what? If he's your boyfriend, don't you fuck him?"

Gillian swallowed hard. "It's not like that and you know it," she said, her voice rising.

"I don't know shit, Gillian," he said, looking around him. "Does he do it for you? Does he fuck you like I do? Hell, I guess not, you're here."

She looked horrified. "David!"

"Do you enjoy it? Do you moan my name or his?"

She slapped his face but he glared back at her. "Hell, I can't get that fuckin' image out of my head. Him touching you like that. I understand if you wanted to be in a real relationship with him and you broke up with me to be with him. It's happened before between us. But, this professional relationship bullshit. How the hell is it professional if you go on a fuckin' vacation with him and he pulls down your underwear..."

"My swimsuit."

David snarled. "He pulls down your swimsuit, kisses your pussy and then sticks his tiny wrinkled ass fingers into you. What the fuck, Gillian?"

She shook her head. "I'm not here to talk about him!"

"I wanna talk about it. I want to figure this whole fuckin' thing out so that when we're at work, I know what the hell is going on. I mean, you just had an article come out the other day talking about how you spend Sundays with your fuckin' boyfriend and I know that isn't true. I know that's a goddamn lie."

"What do you want to know?," Gillian challenged. "That I hate his guts. Okay, I do. I hate him. But, I have to make appearances with him. I'm contracted to be his date. I took an unknown asshole producer and turned him into a household name."

"And sitting with him at the Emmy's and shit. Are you fuckin' him?"

"Did you fuck her?", she screamed out.

"I didn't embarrass her in front of the entire world! He treats you like you're a possession."

Gillian slammed her hand against the leather of his couch. "At least he wants to be seen with me!"

David shook his head. "I wanted to be seen with you. Everyone knew about us except for the fans. And you knew how psycho they can get. I was trying to protect us. Instead you are flaunting this," he said, waving his hands around. "Whatever the hell you've got going on with dickless in my face."

"He's not what I want...", she screamed back.

"What do you want?", he said, his face red, matching hers.

She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. David shook his head. "How many times have we been here, Gillian? It wasn't me that called it off..."

"I called it off because you wanted to keep us a secret. You never wanted to come out even though all of Hollywood is dating each other. Costars having kids together. Costars getting married. But, you refused to tell anyone outside of our friends and family. I was your dirty little secret. BUT, I saw that you were out in public with Monique."

David stared at her as she breathed hard. "Monique and I are done. But, what am I supposed to do, Gillian? You broke my heart."

"Like you have never broken mine?", she said, shaking her head. She stood up. "Maybe this was a bad idea. You hate me. I got that. I see it in how you keep a distance from me on set. I see it in how you no longer joke with me without sounding bitter..."

He grabbed her arm, snapping it back causing Gillian to land hard against his rock solid chest. She could feel his heart beating and feel his cock harden as he breathed heavily. Her eyes drifted up his massive chest towards his lower lip that was teasing her. David's eye lids were heavy and his eyes had darkened as he stared down at her gaping mouth. He reached down and kissed her on her soft lips. She moaned into his mouth, grabbing him and kissing him with all her might. He pulled back and glared at her. "Goddamn you, Gillian. No matter what I do...I just can't stop wanting you."

He gasped, his thoughts erased as Gillian placed her hand on him, rubbing his erection through his shorts. Before he could blink, she had pulled his thick and massive penis out of his boxers and were rubbing his stiff rod with her tiny hands, listening to the sounds as he gasped. She could tell he wouldn't last long. Whenever they had been apart for long periods, he needed to release quickly before building up again. It was something that they both understood. Gillian had always known that she could turn him on like no one else and after his first release, he would focus on her until his erection returned, which never took long, not with her. David could get an erection just from watching her lick her lips. His knees began to buckle, after all, he was a man in his fifties now.

He sat down on the coffee table, his nine inch penis exposed outside of his boxers, turned upwards towards his chest. He felt stupid until Gillian knelt down in front of him and placed her warm mouth on the tip. She glanced up at him, locking eyes with him and David could read her expression as clearly as if she had said it. She didn't want him to ever forget what she could do to him. And then Gillian had pushed his penis into the hotbox of her mouth, taking in more than any woman he had ever been with. Most women could only take in the tip. He was long and thick but Gillian was a master of blow jobs and she would hollow her cheeks and align her throat taking him in deeper without gagging. She once told him that a boyfriend of hers in the past had her practice on him sometimes for hours throughout the day, trying to eliminate her gag reflex. She had been young and so she had eagerly performed it. And despite the feelings of being used she had felt with after the relationship had ended, she was grateful that she had learned that skill. It came in handy when she had a man with a nine inch penis.

David's mouth was gaped open as he watched her, moaning as she gripped him with both tiny hands, sucking and laving him with her flattened tongue, swirling her tongue on the tip and lapping up the pre-cum that appeared there. David could watch her do this for hours, masterfully handling his cock as she cupped his balls and built up such an intensity within him until he would explode, shooting off more cum than he thought possible as Gillian eagerly swallowed it down. David had never in his life found a woman that liked, No, loved to swallow his cum like Gillian had. Some women spit it out. Some women gagged, but not her. He remember the pride he had during the X-Files, when she would be filled with his cum deep in her stomach and in her tight pussy, all while playing a serious role beside him. He would marvel at how she was capable of fully servicing him and then at the knock of the trailer door, she'd jump up, pulling up her pants suit and recite her lines on camera as if they hadn't just spent over an hour rocking the trailer and screaming out in ecstasy.

And here they were, twenty five years later and she was still causing a stirring in his loins. He gripped her hair, knowing that she could feel the swelling in his balls. She took a gulp of air and signaled, as they always did, for him to shove his penis deeper into her throat just as came. He came deep down her throat until he was spent and gasping for air. Gillian glanced up at him, tasting him in her mouth and sexily licking her lips. David stood up suddenly, grabbing her up and laying her down on his sofa. "David...", she gasped.  
He stripped her out of her black loose pants skirt thingie she'd been wearing, tossing her panties away. David could see her watching him closely. She knew what he was going to do. She knew what he wanted to do. He slipped his tongue inside of her folds as she squirmed and gasped. "Oh God," she screamed, as he drank in her juices. Gillian was incredibly wet as he slid two fingers into her molten core. She whimpered as he pumped his finger in gently, before pulling his fingers out and slipping the glistening digits into his mouth. He groaned.

"God, I miss this...", he said, as he latched on to her clitoris, and held her down with one hand as Gillian lifted off the sofa. He knew how she liked it and so he flattened his tongue and pressed firmly on her swollen nub, swirling and sucking it into his mouth until she shook and spasm, as her eyes fluttered. He watched as she twitched and gasped for air.  
David was aggressive when he hadn't had sex in awhile and she was loving it. David had recovered easily and his cock was rock hard. He positioned himself between her legs, lifting them over his shoulder, as he knelt down in front of her. His hips lined up with the sofa, making it the perfect height for her to be splayed out in front of him. They had made use of the position before. Without a word, David gripped his cock in his hand and dipped the head into her folds, causing her to groan. He then plunge inside her and began to drive his massive cock in and out, picking up the rhythm that he knew would give her and himself the most pleasure. Gillian closed her eyes, feeling him inside of her as he snapped his hips and drove his penis deeper within her. She could hear the rhythmic slapping of their skin as he pounded her. "I saw you today...", he stammered. "And you were looking so fuckin' sexy. You were driving me crazy," he growled. "You did that on purpose didn't you!"

"Oh GOD!", she screamed out.

"I miss fuckin' you, Gillian," he said, as he pulled out and then plunged back in deeper, grinding against her clitoris, sending her sailing again in another orgasm.

He pounded on. "Just think of all the time we wasted in Vancouver and we could've been doing this."

"YES, " she managed. "OH GOD, David...YES!"

He gripped her hips as he slammed into her over and over. He could feel the sweat streaming down his forehead onto his massive chest. His knees were going to be sore in the morning, he knew that from experience but he could care less as he was nearing his orgasm. Gillian began to shake. She knew she was only multi-orgasmic with David and he never failed to send her soaring. She gasped when David, pushed her blouse up, gripping her breasts as he screamed out her name, "GIIIILLLLIAAAANNNN," as he shot cum deep inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her. Gillian closed her eyes, hoping that by sheer will she could hold him inside of her longer. As if he could read her thoughts, David began to move again, pumping into her until his penis began to shrink down and he slipped out of her. He kissed her lips and they could taste each other on their lips as they kissed, tongues swirling as they continued to touched, their skin hot and sweaty, as their hearts and breath normalized. David pressed his head into her chest as she lovingly ran her fingers through his hair.

"What do we do now?", he mumbled.

Gillian shook her head. "I don't know...but I know one thing."

David glanced up at her. "What is that?"

"That we need to make sure we're still doing this twenty five years from now..."

David chuckled. "I can try." He turned to look at her. She was stretched out on the end of the couch, her hair wild and loose. Her blouse was bunched up around her breasts with her nipples tightly coiled. He was laying in between her legs and all he could think was that a naked Gillian was the most gorgeous sight that he had ever seen. "Mmmm, I know I can. Twenty five years from now, I can definitely do this," he said, licking his lips just looking at her. "Mmmm...I hope your ready for round two."

"Already?", she said, only half surprised. She chuckled as she felt him re-enter her. "Mmmm...yeah, something tells me that twenty five years from now, we will still be doing this."

David slowly pumped inside her. "Three erections from the time you walked in the door," he sighed as he thrust inside her. "One thing I won't need is Viagra. You are my Viagra."

Gillian giggled, as she tossed her blouse away. She was going to enjoy this. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him. She wanted to make this last. She wanted to have this forever.

The End


End file.
